


Desert Heat Fever

by sherloki369



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherloki369/pseuds/sherloki369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is ill, and Carlos comes over to look after him. (Short fic to make me feel better about having my own cold.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Heat Fever

"Cecil Palmer's show is cancelled until further notice; please enjoy the weather until more information is available." A harsh robotic voice spoke out from the radio in Carlos' lab, deafening static burst out from the radio for a few seconds before stopping and turning to the weather.

Carlos looked up at radio with curiosity as music started to play, after ten minutes and two song changes Carlos was getting worried Cecil never missed a show. Carlos fumbled for his phone in his jeans pocket, ever since he had got back from the other desert he was constantly worried about Cecil being hurt. Carlos selected Cecil's number, and pressed the phone hard against his ear, listening to the ringing carefully. Cecil answered the phone with a loud cough, and a pathetic sniffle.

"Hello?" Cecil asked sleepy and sick sounding.

"Hey, it's Carlos. I heard you weren't going to be on the radio tonight, I got worried about you." Carlos explained, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No need to worry, I'm just a bit sick." Cecil sniffled again; Carlos could hear the bed springs creaking with the movement of Cecil's weight.

"I'm coming over, it's not throat spiders is it?" Carlos panicking slightly as started to he cleaned up his experiments as fast as he could.

"It's not throat spiders, its Desert Heat Fever." Cecil explained, as he slurped on his drink.

"Desert Heat Fever?" Carlos stopped cleaning, stood up straight, and listened intently.

"You get a stuffy nose, sore throat, headaches, a high body temperature, and lasts about a week. Nothing to worry about." Cecil reassured.

"Ah, flu or partially nasty cold. I'm still coming over; you need someone to look after you." Carlos absently explained, as he threw away an old experiment.

"Love you Carlos." Cecil softly spoke before sneezing violently.

"I love you too Cecil, I'll be right over." Carlos put the phone down, and finished cleaning the lab. Carlos unlocked the door to his and Cecil's shared flat, in his arms were two bags full of medicine and feel-better foods.

"Cecil I'm home!" Carlos shouted across the small flat, he put the bags down in kitchen, and listened for a reply. A pained groan and a sneeze came from the bedroom as way of reply.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked concerned while putting away the last of shopping, and walked towards the bedroom.

Carlos stuck his head around the door slightly, Nightvale was a weird place and Desert Heat Fever could be deadly for him for all he knew. Sat in their bed was Cecil, his face swollen, coughing, tissues shoved up his nose, and a glass of some green bubbling drink in one hand.

"Hey Carlos." Cecil spoke, his voice not the smooth tones of before, more nasal and rough than Carlos had ever heard from Cecil. Carlos shut the bedroom door behind him as he walked into the room, his eyes focused on Cecil the whole time.

"Oh my poor Cecil." Carlos sat next to Cecil on top of the covers, he pulled Cecil close and held him softly. Cecil sniffled as he rested his head on Carlos' shoulder, after a long moment Cecil started to doze off.

Carlos left Cecil to sleep as he cleaned up the flat, hoping that the cleaner environment would help make Cecil feel better. An odd wheezing sound started coming from the bedroom, Carlos panicked for a second before remembering that was how Cecil snored and smiled to himself. Carlos went into the kitchen to make chicken soup for Cecil and a sandwich for himself, if nothing else would help his mother's chicken soup recipe would.

"Cecil wake up, I made soup." Carlos gently spoke, his hand stroking Cecil's cheek. Cecil mumbled out a reply as his eyes slowly opened, and focused on Carlos' face.

"Soup?" Cecil questioned, looking at the bowl in Carlos' hands with hunger. Carlos nodded and handed him the bowl of steaming liquid. Carlos turned to get a spoon but Cecil quickly drank all of the soup. Carlos stared wide eyed at his boyfriend because the soup was too hot for most people to drink, and which would probably burn any not born and raised in Night Vale. Cecil made a happy noise before hugging Carlos tightly, and kissing him on the forehead, which brought Carlos out of his shock.

"Feeling better?" Carlos asked smiling brightly as he sat next to Cecil, who led his head on Carlos' chest.

"Much." Cecil answered his voice sounding closers to his normal self. The sun started to set outside, the red light streamed through the blinds and across the bed covers. They both fell asleep slowly and easily, a smile plastered across their faces as they slept.


End file.
